


Familiae Lignum autem Fawley

by Remass



Series: The Fawley Family [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remass/pseuds/Remass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fawleys were an enigmatic, eccentric wizarding family, a branch of the pureblood wizards that many of the more high class saw fit to ignore. It wasn’t that they were especially dark, oh no.  In fact, one might be so bold as to suggest that Ogden and Sorrel Fawley's quartet of children were perhaps as accepting as any other might be, if not a tad strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiae Lignum autem Fawley

**Author's Note:**

> It should be noted that the Fawley’s, whilst being a canon wizarding name, have very little canonical background information. This is a fictional family that was created by myself and a friend for a tumblr roleplay centred in the Marauders era, Hestia Jones as the character that was being played. Ogden and Sorrel are her grandparents, and Ashlynn is Hestia’s mother, the mentioned Muggle in Ashlynn’s bio is her father, though not just yet. We fell in love with the idea of Hestia’s uncles and mum’s years at Hogwarts, and I decided to write some snippets about the family. This is just a quick background/preface of the characters in regards to the drabbles I’m planning on writing about them as the rp that I’m involved with goes on.

The Fawleys were an enigmatic, eccentric wizarding family, a branch of the pureblood wizards that many of the more high class saw fit to ignore. It wasn’t that they were especially dark, oh no. In fact, one might be so bold as to suggest that Ogden and Sorrel Fawley's quartet of children were perhaps as accepting as any other might be, if not a tad strange.  
That could very well have been the influence of the plant-mad - or, perhaps just mad - Ogden, who tended to excite in his children a passion for anything out of the ordinary, or even just the things a 'normal' wizarding family might consider strange.  
Sorrel, his wife, and the mother to the four Fawley children, wasn't necessarily harsh, but her slightly sour disposition and pinched expressions often gave a person cause to wonder if there was perhaps some awful smell that only she could detect in the air. That, or it was blatant disapproval in regard to her husband's penchant for wandering out in the greenhouses at all times of the day, and half the night irregardless.  
There were four children that grew up in Fawley Manor, a stately country home surrounded by gardens and plants, the evidence of Ogden's influence spotted in the less mundane flora that littered the drive. Four children, all remarkable, all magical, and all just a tiny bit mad, though it was most assuredly in a good way.  
Acton, Hollis, Ashlynn and Ellery, the four Fawley children were as close as close could perhaps ever be. Living far from the village in relative isolation, all four had little to no contact with children aside from each other and thus, it was no wonder that they considered each other their best friends. The departure of each child for the train station to go to Hogwarts when their time came was a jolt to the system - even Sorrel had to admit that she'd shed a tear the first time her oldest had disappeared into the carriages of the Hogwarts Express, and as the time passed, and her children grew older, the woman would never admit aloud, but her heart felt a distinct pang of pain as they vanished from sight for yet another year. This is the Fawley family. These are their stories. 

Ogden (1902) – Hufflepuff, eccentric pureblood, plant-mad, adores his only daughter, a little distant to the rest of his children but still a definitive presence in the Fawley household.

Sorrel (1905) – A sourish woman, Gryffindor, mother to the four children, fierce and determined. Half-blood, but whose mother was of high society, she comes across as a pureblood in her demeanour and actions.

Acton (1929) – The bookish heir, Ravenclaw, the oldest of the four, quiet but unassumingly charming to girls, thrives on research and academia, looks out for Ashlynn when she comes to Hogwarts. The favourite son of Sorrel, he is the perfect fullblood heir to the Fawley line, but doesn’t mind muggles. He is less eccentric then his father and siblings, but has a tendency to be overly protective of the younger three. 

Hollis (1931) – A self-proclaimed ladies’ man, Hufflepuff, closest in age to Acton, treats Ellery as though he is his protégé, a bit uppity and prim. Charismatic but brooding, he fits the stereotype of the tall, dark and handsome stranger. Hollis has a tendency to over-analyse a lot of things, but doesn’t have a single defining personality trait that could put him in one of the other houses. His specialty was Charms when at Hogwarts, and he was very talented with his wand when it came to duelling.

Ashlynn (1936) – bookworm, quiet and unassuming, Ravenclaw, Herbology enthusiast (takes after her father), enjoys her own company and Ellery’s more than being sociable with others in her house when at Hogwarts. A bit of a tomboy, prefers to be out in the dirt with plants than in the house learning to be a lady like her mother would prefer. She’s curious about an older muggle boy, Sebastian Jones, who goes for walks in the country that have him pass by the Manor and who doesn’t seem to mind when she suddenly drops out of the trees in front of him. 

Ellery (1940) – The wild child and hippie of the Fawley family, Hufflepuff, heavily influenced by James Dean, eccentric, happy-go-lucky personality. Has a strange obsession with muggle things and collected chocolate frog cards as a kid during his time at Hogwarts. Intelligent enough that he could be mistaken for a Ravenclaw, but lacks the motivation to actually apply himself. He’s the source of much mayhem – has a tendency to dislike authority figures and rebels with mischief and mayhem. Ellery was a hatstall – the hat had a difficult time choosing the house that best suited him, but eventually settled on Hufflepuff. He's very, very loyal, and would resort to physical violence if his sister was hurt in any way.


End file.
